The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0008’.
‘LANZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0008’ has large sized, cream yellow to pink flowers with a yellow throat, dark green foliage, early flowering and excellent floriferousness, spreading habit and good heat tolerance.
‘LANZ0008’ originates from the cross-pollination between ‘G302-1’ and ‘G527-3’ made in July 2009 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent ‘G302-1’ has white flower color, a spreading plant habit, medium size plant and displays smaller growth than ‘LANZ0008’.
The male parent ‘G527-3’ has a cherry flower color, a bushy plant habit, early flowering, and displays smaller growth than ‘LANZ0008’.
The resulting seed was sown in June 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. ‘LANZ0008’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2010.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative tip cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in December 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.